starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Caden Munrowe
History Caden Munrowe was special from a very young age. A bright-eyed, inquisitive and beautiful child, she was marked for service to the Galactic Empire before she got to blow out the candles on her fifth birthday cake. The tow-headed, grey-eyed toddler lost the protection of her mother that year, when the lovely Asha Munrowe was put to death for high treason to the Empire. Her father, a High Admiral zealously devoted to the Empire’s cause, watched impassively, while Caden was kept home. It was during the Rebellion that Caden’s mother, Asha, fell in love with a young, funny, quick-to-smile Rebel hero. She passed supplies and information to the rebels, a risk that ended in her capture. When questioned, the brave and stubborn woman proudly admitted to what she had done. She faced her death for what she believed in; the Empire silenced her swiftly for speaking out. Her sole regret was leaving her daughter behind. Caden had little time for play and laughter once her father took over her education and life. He had always wanted a son, having been raised as a military man. He wanted to educate his child in these same traditions, and so he overlooked Caden’s gender and treated her as the son he never got from his traitor of a wife, Asha. He wanted her to be able to take care of herself in the situations she might find herself in while traveling on ships with him, or visiting planets, so she got trained in many kinds of self-defense by the sorts of trainers that only a High Admiral could afford and contact. She grew from girl to teen, and to young woman while living on various ships with her father, who rarely saw her besides. It was cold, bitter work, learning the many types of fighting arts from ever-changing trainers. Still, it meant that when she turned fourteen, she was already capable enough to be considered a very appealing candidate for assassin work. It was her father who whispered in the proper ears to get Caden into the Empire’s hands as a very valuable tool. She could brawl with her fists and her feet, she could throw a knife across a room to pin a target, and she was a fast draw with many types of blasters. The Empire embraced her, and after age fourteen, Caden Munrowe basically disappeared. She was one of the Galactic Empire’s most exclusive assassins, known only to certain officials and powers who might have need of her specialized services. Her name appears in no Imperial databases, or anywhere, for that matter. She embraced this anonymity and this life of secrecy for the next three years. Officials would contact her and send her on missions to subtly dispose of those marked for death; Caden was the pawn who did their dirty work. However, when a seventeen year old Caden was assigned a mission of a particularly delicate nature- killing another high ranking Imperial- everything went wrong. She decided to abort the mission for fear of the consequences of killing such a notable Imperial Official. Confessing what she was sent to do to her father in a desperate plea for him to free her of her assassin’s life only got him to contact the people who had hired her in the first place; they had her jailed, just like her mother was, to keep her silence. She was sent to a remote planet, isolated in her imprisonment, and somehow bribed one of her captors to aid in her escape- or she found another way out. Only Caden knows the reason why she is now on Ord Mantell, not quite safe, as she is being subtly, quietly hunted by those for whom she worked. Not enough members of the Empire itself know Caden Munrowe’s name to put out the word that she is missing, as she isn’t in any database, and was one of the Empire’s more coveted weapons. However, her father, High Admiral Munrowe, and several select officials who know of her existence are looking for her whenever they can. The Empire cannot be public about this chase, because it would place the blame on them for trying to have another Imperial official assassinated, but Caden is reluctant to stay in one place at once, or to be recognized. Weary and alone, she was traveling, trying to escape her former life, when she met with the crew of the Hammer Head on Ord Mantell, and signed on to travel with them, offering her services as a protector. Category:characters